Animals should not talk!
by MWOYoYo32
Summary: The jade palace inhabitants are magically transported into another universe with strange creatures that walk and talk like them, but look amazingly different. The people of kipper castle meet some odd talking animals and learn not to judge so quickly
1. Chapter 1

_**Tis my first crossover, so be nice.**_

* * *

The bustle of the castle was as loud and active as usual. Theodore was working with Jane on her fencing technique, asking her trivia questions at the same time, making her focus.

"Now, what do you do when surrounded by wolves?" He asked as he delivered another blow.

"You watch your back and keep your sword up at all times. Mark an escape rout before the attack, should you not manage to defeat all enemies" Jane breathed between blows and parries.

"Good, and what do you know if there is only one"

"There are more still to come, the pack is never far behind. Do not attack, as not to anger them and put yourself in any further trouble"

"Very good work Jane, and your footwork is improving. You are dismissed" Sir Theodore said as he walked off.

Jane smiled as she turned and walked toward the swings, where Jester sat smirking in the kind manner that he does. Dragon landed in the yard in front of the swings and behind Jane as she faced Jester to speak.

"Amazing Jane, no wolf holds a sword to you" Jester praised. Jane smiled but before she could respond Dragon cut in.

"Excuse me but how can a wolf hold a sword?"

Jane and Jester made a face at him, like the one they had when they told him to be referee and he didn't know what that was.

"It is an expression Dragon. Thank you Jester, your compliments are always appreciated" Jane replied.

Jester smiled his thanks as Jane sat down on the swing next to him and began to converse.

At this time in the Wizards tower, he was working on a spell, one of transportation. He was trying to find a way to put it into a potion, so it may be used by others without any magical powers. He figured it could be of great use to the knights. As he worked on the potion the wind blew through the shutters. But what caused the sudden wind?

Over in the Kung Fu Panda universe Angel and Stork were working on their magic aswell. Angel threw a fireball Storks way and he blew it away with a gust of wind. The heat mixed with the cold air to create a whirl wind. All of a sudden though, this tornado like wind disappeared. This left the two confused. Why had it all of a sudden disappeared like that?

The wizard watched as his potion fell off of the counter, shaken by this sudden whirl wind that had come in through the shutters which had once been closed.

He watched, as it spilled, and the green liquid which was contained in the tube became a glowing light. A light that engulfed the entire room, making you blind to all else.

All the while the Jade Palace inhabitants watched their world become black.


	2. Hello

The world slowly came into vision. Blurry and unsteady before her eyes as she opened them after the dark and dizzy spell. Coming into focous was the forest in front of her. As soon as she realized the jade palace was nowhere to be seen, her attention snapped back to the twisted reality of what had happened. The magic, the wind, But how? Where was she? Why was she here? Looking around, one more question came to mind. "Where is everyone else!"

Angel jumped to her feet. This couldnt be happening! She was stuck somewhere and she didnt even know where, and without her friends to help her. she would have to figure it out for herself, AND figure out where her friends were in the process. Plus figuring out where she was wouldnt be a bad idea. She gazed around, scanning the forested area with her impecably deadly vision. Silent as a hunter of her kind, she bent to all fours, and moved sleekly and effortlessly through the wooded brush. It was dark and her eyes glowed with a ruthless passion.

Her ears perked, and her head snapped up. She stood frozen and silent. She knew where the noise had come from, and she intended to follow it. She reached the edge of the brush, where there was an exit to a small clearing. There, her eyes saw what her ears had heard. As she stood and stared at the oddest creature she had ever seen in her life.

Jane was walking through the clearing, sword in belt, compass in hand. She had been sent on an orienteering mission through the forest by sir Ivon. It was another test. looking around she noticed an odd glow. A bluish green it was. She thought it might be her florecently colored marker. Walking towards it She started to notice that there were two of them. As she pulled back the bushes to see what they were, she was surprises out of her skin at what she saw.

"Hello" Angel said with her usual smirk, seeing the look of shock on Jane's face "Expecting someone else?"

Jane starred, mouth agape, and when she realized exactly what she was looking at... She screamed.

* * *

**_Alright, that sums it up for this chapter, short and sweet... Remember, Angel is a 5 foot 8 tall black wolf, wearing human cloths, with glowing turqoise eyes that will burn through your soul if she wants them to. AND SHE JUST SPOKE TO HER! ... Imagine if that happened to you ;)_**


	3. What is this place?

Stork took another step, the soft click of his talons hitting hold rock echoing through the seeming abyss below. It was dark, and the path he walked on was narrow, too narrow for comfort. He could have just flown to a safer ledge. The thing is, he couldn't see two feet ahead of him, let alone twenty feet above him. He could be flying forever before he found safer ground. Yes, it was safer just to take his chances with this narrow walkway, and stay attatched to whatever ground there was around him, than to fly up and waste all his energy just to be dissapointed in not finding anything better than what he had.

Carefully, ever so carefully, he walked down the path. Actually, the path was going up. Which meant he had been at the bottom, or even the middle at one point. But the bottom, or middle, of what? A canyon? No, to dark for a canyon. A cave! That was it, that had to be it. Jusdging by his surroundings there was no other explaination. Now all he had to do was find and entrance way and he could figure out exactly where this cave was located. Whoowe, that tornado sure threw him for a loop.

"Baaahh!" He heard someone yell. In a matter of seconds there was a bright orange light flying heatedly past his face, very heatedly at that. It was... FIRE! The realization hit Stork in a second as the flames past his face, and his eyes narrowed at the sudden light. Well, now at least he could see where he was. Then it was gone, all in a flash. As bad of a pun as that is.

"What are you doing in my cave?" The voice asked calmly, yet you could tell the speaker was angry, and rather impatient for an answer. Stork looked up to where he heard the voice come from. Further along the path, where the narrow rock spread out more. he could see now that the top wasn't far, for the light still lingered, but the light faded fast. Though not fast enough to not allow him to see the big, green, scaly creature standing on the wider platform.

His eyes widened. Had he actually just seen a... Dragon? No, impossible.

"I am waiting for an answer, trespasser" The impatient voice said again. Stork snapped out of it and answered.

"I am Stork. Master of Kung Fu, Student of Tai Lung, under the command of Grand Master Shifu. Something happened, and I don't know what, but I ended up here by mistake. I mean no harm, I only seek a way out, and to know where I am"

Stork must have had a good answer because the voice lightened up right away "Oh, alright then. Well, for starters, I am Dragon, and you are in my cave, in a mountain within the kingdom of king Caradoc" The voice stated simply.

Stork was SO confused now. Who was king Caradoc? And if this persons name was Dragon, then was he right in thinking what he thought he saw before?

"Okay, I am really confused now. I have no idea who king Caradoc is, and if your name is Dragon, then... Are you-?" Stork didn't have time to finish his final question before Dragon cut him off.

"A dragon? Yeah, I am..." Dragon trailed off for a moment "And probably the last one around" he murmured just loud enough for Stork to hear. Stork couldn't help feeling a tinge of remorse for the poor creature, and suddenly, wasn't afraid anymore. He made the rest of the was up the path to where the dragon stood. Dragon was bigger than he had thought, but you know? The big guy had a heart.

"Sorry I asked" He said, smiling up at the big lizard. Dragon smiled back.

"Ah, no problem. I should be asking you a few questions about yourself too though. It's not every day you see an animal who walks and talks like a short-life"

Stork became confused again "Short-life?"

"Yeah, you know, humans?"

"I'm sorry, but you lost me again. What is a human?"

"Oh boy. Your gonna be a piece of work, you know that?" Dragon said a bit sarcastically.

"Yeah, that's usually what I'm told" Stork replied in a tone that clearly stated it wasn't the first time he'd heard it.


	4. More animals?

_**Right then, I know it's been a long time, and I should be working on other stories and not this one, plus this one doesn't have that many viewers. BUT, this is what came to mind, so anyone who is following my other stories, please be patient with me**_.

* * *

"Oh, my head" Po groaned while rubbing his sore cranium "uhm, guys? Where are we?"

Crane was standing right behind Po, he looked up to the sky and replied in a dazed tone "I don't know, but we _definitely _aren't home anymore."

"Well wherever we are, we have to get back" Everyone looked at Tigress as she spoke. Tigress looked around with a confused expression "where's Master Shifu?"

The entire furious five _and_ Po were all in the same place, a small clearing where they sat on what looked like a very worn down and often used dirt road. But Master Shifu, was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Jane came screaming through the courtyard, everyone stared at her, not knowing what was going on.

"Jane!" Said Sir Theodore in a frantic tone "What's the matter?"

"Iye lass, did you find something on your patrol in the woods?" asked Sir Ivan. (btw I apologize that I don't know the Irish spelling for Iye)

"Yes Sirs, I found… Well… To be honest, I don't know what I found" Stammered Jane.

"Maybe you could give us a description, could you Jane?" Asked Sir Theodore with intrigue.

"Yes, it… It looked like a, a werewolf. I think it might have been. It spoke to me"

"A werewolf lass? Around this area?" Wondered Ivan.

"Well, it is odd, but not exactly preposterous, Sir Ivan" Spoke Sir Theodore.

"What's got everyone worked up down here?" Asked Dragon from above. He had come down with his new 'friend' to see what the 'short lives' were doing, and to introduce them to this newcomer he had just met.

"Oh, Dragon! Am I glad you're here. We may have a slight, um, werewolf problem" Said Jane, looking up at the large reptile perched on the outer palace wall.

"Werewolf problem?" Asked Dragon, receiving a nod in turn from Jane. "Was this wolf black? Stand like a short life and talk to you?"

"Yes, but how did you-?" Jane was cut off by an unknown voice.

"That's Angel!" Cried Stork, stepping out from behind the gigantic fire breather. Jane screamed again and fell backward. She looked up at the wall again to see the white stork standing there wearing an apologetic look.

"Sorry" He apologized "it's just, she's my best friend, I've known her since birth. We were separated in an accident, the same accident I think brought us here. We seem to be from another universe, but I have no idea how we got here. The whole idea of humans and animals not being able to talk for themselves, and being kept as 'pets', it's all very strange to me. So I am very sorry if I frightened you. And right now I'm going to apologize on Angel's behalf as well, because I know she never will. She has a scary personality, and features to match" Stork then flew down to meet Jane face to face.

"Let me help you up" He said, offering her a wing.

"Oh, um, thank you" Jane said nervously, taking his wing and allowing him to assist her in standing upright.

"So is that what happened?" Asked another strange voice. Apparently Stork knew who it was though.

"Master Shifu!" exclaimed Stork with a bow "I did not know where you were master. In fact, I had no idea where anyone was"

"Yes, I woke up in a strange room, which I now have found out is the royal library, and just the same I did not know where I was or where any of my students were either. But, after explaining my situation, a lot the same as you explained it Stork, to his majesty, and listening to the explanation of this other world we are now in, I came to somewhat of an understanding. Now all that's left to do, is find my other students. Apparently we know where Angel is now?"

Everyone looked at Jane. She was the only one with the answer to that question.

"Well, I think so. I can take you to where I saw her, but whether or not it's your friend, I cannot tell you"

"No need!" Another voice

"Uhg, how many more times is this going to happen?" Complained Gunther from afar, over by the gates where the last voice had come from. The entire palace had seen Storks arrival and explanation, and had been around from there on. Gunther had been guarding the gates previously but had come over to see what all the commotion was.

"Not many times, big shot" Angel growled while she walked past him, taking powerful and long strides as she did so, and _shoving_ him out of her way as she passed with one powerful arm. Sending Gunther flying into the stone wall behind. Angel intimidatingly walked past Smithy and his little work area, walking up to Stork and smiling at him. She then turned to Master Shifu and bowed respectfully "master"

Stork smiled at her as she stood up right and turned to face him. He held his arms out in invitation and Angel huffed humorously and gave him a short friendly hug. The merchant however was not pleased with this wolf. She had some nerve treating his son in such a manner, and he was going to let her know. He marched up to Angel and stuck his forefinger in her face.

"Listen, _wolf_" he spat the word as if it was a disease "I don't know who you think you are, but around here, the people call the shots. So I suggest calming your attitude before someone gets hurt" He then turned to the king. All the while you could see Angels face contorting into something of pure hatred. "Your majesty, this, _creature_, this freak of nature, is a hazard to the kingdom and to your own safety, I suggest-"

**Snap! **

Angel could have said any witty thing in response, but what she chose was to snap her jaw down, almost clamping the merchant's hand within her lethal teeth, then she spoke in a menacing voice.

"be careful, I bite"

The merchant looked fearfully at her, hugging his hand to his chest. Which thankfully to him, unfortunate to Angel, had remained unharmed… Barely.

"Angel" Shifu warned. As if giving a whole lecture on how kung fu warriors do NOT use their teeth and or claws… Unless in a life or death situation.

"Of course Master I'm only joking" Stated angel in a tone that clearly stated otherwise. An almost sarcastic tone, with an underlying menace to it.

"mmhhhhmmmmm" Mumbled Shifu, giving her the eye.

King Caradoc knelt down to his children and pulled them close, murmuring in both of their ears, so as not to be heard by anyone else "I want you both to stay away from the wolf"

Despite the king's attempts not to be heard, he underestimated the hearing abilities of the wolf. Angel still heard him. She smiled evilly to cover up, but Stork could tell, she was slightly hurt inside. And in a kingdom where wolves are known as the worst enemy of the human, she only had a lot more hurt to come.

The king stood up straight and spoke "well, maybe we should all go to the throne room and discuss how to find our new friends mission comrades?"

"Yes, I think that is a fine idea your majesty" Stated Shifu.


End file.
